I Am His Faithful Servant
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: Mikan loses a chess match with Natsume and is forced to become his servant for one week. And not only that, she also has to sleep in Natsume's room until she's not a servant anymore. Are seven days too short to fall in love or is it long enough?
1. Prologue

Since this is just something like a prologue, it is quite short, but I still hope you like it :)

* * *

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Chapter 0: He Is My Arrogant and Egoistic Master**

I frowned. Hotaru ignored the action. I slapped my forehead. Hotaru glanced at me for a split second then continued reading. I groaned. This time, Hotaru threw the book on the table angrily and scolded me, "What is wrong with you? If you want to whine about your lack of intellect, then talk to your boyfriend and stop bugging me like a stupid bee."

"That's harsh, Hotaru," I replied. "It's just that my relationship with Ruka lacks… uhmm.."

Hotaru clasped her hands impatiently, "Sparks?" she finished my sentence.

"Yeah, sparks," I complained. "It feels so dull."

That's right. Ruka is now my boyfriend. Well he's kind and handsome so I thought being together with him would be pleasant. But sad to say, the relationship didn't work out as well as I thought it would.

Hotaru sighed then gently shook her head. "Save me the trouble of being a love doctor."

Hotaru glanced around for a center of amusement. Her gaze fell upon Natsume. "On the second thought," Hotaru told me. "If you beat Natsume in chess, I'll tell you how to make your relationship fun."

Natsume, overhearing our conversation, walked up to us. "Oh? And what do I get if I win?"

Hotaru glared at Natsume, expecting him to play with me for no rewards. Unfortunately, Natsume's willpower won. "Fine. If Mikan loses, she'll be your servant for one week," Hotaru grinned, ".._and_ she'll sleep in your room until she loses her servantship."

"EH!?!?" I exclaimed. "But Hotaru! That's—"

"No buts. Do you want your relationship with Ruka to work out or what?" Hotaru threatened.

Natsume glared at Hotaru and she glared back. There was silence for a few seconds. Finally, Hotaru broke the silence, understanding what Natsume's glare meant. "It is a _package_. If you take one, you need to take the other one too."

Natsume contemplated then heaved a sigh, "Fine."

********

"Checkmate," Natsume confidently stated as he grinned at me.

"Oh my Lord!!" I exclaimed. I can't believe it. I lost!? Well, I sort of knew already that I would lose to top one student, Natsume. But the consequences! I have to sleep in his room and be his servant for seven days.

Hotaru clapped her hands in satisfaction. "Good game, good game."

"Hotaru!!" I yelled. "It's.. the school won't allow me sleeping in his room anyway!"

Hotaru grinned. "Oh yes, they would. I have a very excellent and evil plan that would make even Obama bow down to me!"

I glanced at Natsume, expecting him to stop Hotaru, but all he did was grin at me. Holy— I am doomed.

* * *

"Welcome to my dangerous abode," Natsume said as we both entered his room. In the end, the school really did permit me to sleep in Natsume's room. What were they thinking!? And this guy here doesn't even deny the fact that I _am_ in a very dangerous situation.

He used the bathroom first then I followed. We went through the ordinary things in silence, although I was very troubled, of course. When I finished using the bathroom, I readied myself and went out. He was there, lying in the bed as he gazed at me. I felt shivers run down my back.

When he stood up, I reflexively covered my chest and screamed, "PERVERT!!!"

Natsume stared at me for some seconds then shook his head, mocking me. "Pervert? Stop daydreaming. I would never stoop down so low." I gazed at him in caution as he placed a futon and a pillow on the floor. "Sleep there for tonight and don't worry, I'm not interested in you."

I scowled at him then slept on the futon. He turned the lights off, and got on the bed. Really, he's so not a gentleman.

I swear I heard him snicker though.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	2. Day 1

Sorry for the late update. I was sick T-T. Well, I was having problems with this story. I looked at the Alice Academy map and I realized there were many dormitories. Anyway, just imagine a boy's dormitory and a girl's dormitory. Tsk tsk.. I should have looked at the map before I started this story .

P.S: Since this is a romance fanfic, their ages are 17 :)

P.S.2: I updated this with the rulers and all.. sorry, i thought it was already fixed but there seemed to be some error/bug with fanfiction so it wasn't actually saved.

* * *

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Day 1: Stay With Me**

"I.." Ruka said then looked at me. "Do you really have to stay in Natsume's room?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I promised Hotaru."

Gyah! I want to stop the kind act and shout out my real feelings. I'm sure I'd be shouting bad words. But if I do, Ruke would be really turned off and break up with me. Wait, why do I seem to like the idea? Change of heart? No way.

Ruka heaved a sigh then held my hands. I was expecting fireworks of excitement spark up in my heart but nothing happened. "Did you sleep well last night? Surely, you slept on the bed right?"

I stiffened and feigned a smile. Does he actually think Natsume is that kind? He's overestimating his best friend, but I don't want him to worry for me. "O.. of course I—"

"Of course she didn't sleep on the bed," Natsume interrupted. Rotten bastard, ain't he?

"Natsume," Ruka muttered.

"Ruka," Natsume said. "You're my bestfriend. You know I have an IQ of over 200. Well? Do I still look stupid to you? Do I? If I'm stupid, then what do you call your dear girlfriend? Did you actually expect me to sleep on the floor of my own room?"

IQ of 200? He's boasting. He's definitely boasting. I barely even reached a hundred (IQ of 83).

"Ah, but Natsume," Ruka replied. "Mikan is a girl!"

Natsume stared at me. I smirked at him and nodded my head, agreeing with Ruka. He looked back at Ruka and pointed at me. "She doesn't even have boobs!!!"

Ruka blushed and so did I. There was silence then Natsume glared at me. "And you! Get your own futon for tonight." He walked away then. I scowled. He's so.. ugh!

Back at the classroom, I was having a hard time with lessons.. as usual. I wonder how my classmates get to keep up with all these algebra. Even 1 + 1 has to be placed in algebra. Algebra= making life harder by every second. Gah!

I frowned as I saw Sumire give Natsume a taser and whispered, "Here. Use it in case Mikan suddenly jumps on you."

My jaw dropped and I suddenly blurted out loud, "Hey! I'm the victim here!"

They all looked at me including Natsume. He raised the taser, "I guess I really will need this."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. The teacher hushed me. I glared at Natsume. I swear I saw his lips twitch. That guy is DEFINITELY laughing at me.

* * *

"How dare he mock me!" I grumbled as I dug the spoon on the plate of food and ate.

"Who?" Hotaru asked without looking away from the food.

"Natsume, duh," I replied, making an annoyed face.

Beside me, Ruke smiled in worry. Beside Hotaru, Natsume stopped eating and looked at me. "Are you stupid or did you just backstab me in the front?"

I grinned at him. "It's called frontstab, dimwit."

Natsume glared at me. "Did you just call me dimwit, you dimwit? Frontstab isn't even—"

"Whatever," I said, cutting him off. His eyes burned with fury. Gah, he's scary when he's mad.

"Did you forget your position, polka?" he asked, still glaring at me. "I am your _master_ and you are my _servant_. Do servants talk like that to their masters, hmm? Or would you rather run around the field for ten laps?"

I snickered. "You wouldn't do that." I gasped when I realized the food on my plate was burning. I looked at Natsume. If it's him, he really would make me run around the field, even worse, he'd burn all my clothes in his room! I rolled my eyes. "Fine, _master_."

Natsume's glare vanished, but he was still staring at me. "_Your Highness_."

My jaw fell in surprise. He is insane!

"You're crazy!!"

"I must be if I'm talking to you."

I scowled. "Fine, _Your Highness_.. or do you like Your Holiness better?"

He continued eating in his oh so princely manner. "No, the former was better."

I groaned. After this one week of being his servant, I feel like all my pride and dignity would be slowly crushed.

* * *

I was dragging the heavy futon Hotaru gave me from the girl's dormitory to the boy's dormitory. It was ridiculous. The distance between both was like walking from Philippines to Vietnam, not mentioning you have to swim to do that, but.. whatever. The school is stupid enough to let me stay at the boy's dorm, I wouldn't be surprised if they bring in lions.

Talking about animals, my eyes almost popped out when Natsume came to me riding a horse. Hell, my ideal image of my prince charming riding a horse coming to take me away is destroyed!!

I frowned when I saw the feet of the horse. "What is that?" I asked, pointing at it. "Is it just me or does its feet take after your abnormality?"

Natsume frowned. "It's a Clydesdale. Its feet are really like that."

"A Cly.. what" I shook my head. "Just tell me why _Your Highness_ is here."

He held out his hand to me. Subconsciously, I shook it. Natsume glared at me. "I meant give me the futon, not give me a handshake.

"Oh." I handed him the futon and he placed it on the horse. I stared at him for a few seconds.

"What?" he asked.

"What what?" I replied.

"Stop staring at me."

"Do I get a ride as well?" I asked. Well more like pleaded.

Natsume stared at me for awhile. I scoffed when I saw his lips twitch. It's there again! He's trying not to laugh at me! "Why? You should feel lucky that your master is helping you out. Walk to the dorm yourself. I'd rather sit with a futon than sit with you."

He kicked the horse and trotted away. I grumbled. He's saying that the futon is better than me? Gah! He is so annoying!

I looked at my watch. It's almost time for curfew! I sighed then hurried toward's the boy's dorm. Inside, all the boys were looking at me. Moreover, I hate the boy's dorm. I mean, it's so dirty! There were clothes lying everywhere and they don't know proper hygiene. I can't believe their dormitory is actually like this.

When I entered Natsume's room, I sighed in relief. At least Natsume knew how to be clean. I looked around. Weird. Where's Natsume? I shuddered when the bathroom door opened and Natsume came out. I blushed when I realized he was half naked with only a towel covering his bottom half.

"Embarassed? How hideous of you," Natsume commented.

"Sh.. shut up! Why would I be embarrassed!? Hmph!" I retorted.

He remained quiet, and when I was sure it was about time he was finished changing clothes, I turned around. He was fixing his bag for the next day.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," I said. Natsume simply glanced at me then continued fixing his bag. I scoffed and walked towards the bathroom.

Suddenly, the lights went out. I tripped over some wire and fell on my butt.

"Ugh," I groaned. I started to panic. "Brownout!? Natsume? Natsume! Where are you!?"

"Tsk, so childish!" I heard Natsume's voice reply. Somebody grabbed my hand and sat beside me, leaning against the wall. "Happy?"

I grumbled. "For your information, I'm not scared."

I started to stand up, but Natsume stopped me and pulled me down. "Stay."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said, stay with me."

I blushed. I shook my head. Why am I blushing!? "Why? Are you scared of the dark?" I teasingly asked.

"…"

"Seriously!?" I asked in shock.

"Of course not! Don't be stupid."

There was silence for a few seconds. I could hear my heart go _Doki! Doki!_. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Natsume," I muttered. "Don't you have the Fire Alice?"

There was silence, then he finally replied. "..Damn! Just go with the flow, dimwit!"

"….okay."

We stayed like that until the light came back. In the dark, side by side. I was blushing, but I felt somewhat happy. I had a feeling Natsume was blushing too, but that seemed like impossible. But what was that about? He could have just used his alice so that it won't be dark. Why did he choose to sit beside me instead?

It's so weird, but I'm letting it go for now. There's no way he likes me, and there is no way that I like him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	3. Day 2

Sorry for the late update. Just so all of you know, this will only have seven chapters, so I'm really taking my time.

* * *

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Day 2: Hold My Hand (Order #2)**

I grumbled. What a weird yesterday. Although I won't call it a bad day, I won't call it good either. It'll be creepy if I say I enjoyed that happening. It's not like I like Natsume. I blushed. Why am I blushing!

I was caught off guard when Natsume suddenly entered the classroom. Blushing, I accidentally blurted out, "Natsume! I definitely do not like you!"

He stared at me for a second, surprised by what I said. He replied as he sat beside me. "Don't worry. I feel the same."

I panicked. "No, I didn't mean that I hate you. I actually like you.."

Natsume looked at me. "You like me?"

"No! I mean, yes. Anyway, why was I on the bed when I woke up this morning?" Ack! I brought up the wrong topic to replace a wrong topic. Everyone stared at me, especially the Natsume lovers. They know I'm supposed to sleep on the futon while Natsume sleeps on the bed.

"You must have mistaken the futon for a bed then," Natsume replied, obviously calling me stupid in an indirect way.

"I'm not that stupid!" I told him, but he simply ignored me. Tsk. So cold.

The day went into a different ark. Tomorrow would be the foundation festival of the school and all the students were asked to help in preparing for it. Everyone was excited, of course. The festival day contains various activities, both academic al and physical. Alicical? Yes, although that's not a word.

"Mikan, can you go to the warehouse? We lack green and blue paint," the teacher told me. I nodded as I placed the paintbrush down and trotted off.

On the way, I met Ruka who was helping put up posters around the school.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked.

"The warehouse," I replied. "The teacher asked me to get paint."

He smiled. "I'll go with you then. The pails are too heavy for you and we've just finished with the posters anyway."

I tried rejecting his offer. I mean, I'm beginning to think I should ask for some time to think. I'm not liking our relationship, truthfully. And if you ask me what I think of it, I'd say it's too.. plain.

I winced when Ruka suddenly held my hand. I didn't reject the action though. It's only normal, after all. I glanced at Ruka. He was smiling. Ah, I guess I can't tell him that though. That would just sweep that smile off his face.

I shuddered when we both entered the warehouse. It was dark so I tried switching on the lights, but it seemed like the light bulb was broken.

"Mikan, I've found the paint." I walked over to where Ruka was, still looking around. I was surprised when the door suddenly shut close. I ran to it and tried opening the door. I cursed. We got locked up. Seriously, this is stupid. How come the door can be locked up from the outside!

I placed my ear close to the door. Two girls were talking to each other outside.

"Hey, I think Ruka-pyon's inside too. Didn't you say it was only Mikan that was supposed to go here?"

"Eh? Oh well, as long as Mikan IS there, who cares? "

I could hear the two girls slowly walking away. Ok, so technically, I was intentionally locked in here. Oh crap.. until when! We still need to paint! Oh yeah, they'll probably just come here if they lack paint so we just have to wait here!

**-----After 4 hours-----**

"Ah! Lunch time's over already!" I sadly stated. Why haven't the teachers noticed us missing yet?

"Don't worry, they'll (probably) come soon," Ruka assured me.

Both of us were sitting side by side in the dark, just like how Natsume and I sat last night during the brown out. Weirdly, there were no butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I didn't blush whatsoever. I sighed.

"Mikan," I heard Ruka call out. I turned me head towards him, only to feel a sensation on my lips. Ruka pulled away, blushing.

"Ah," I managed to say. "We.. kissed."

"Uhm, yeah," he replied, smiling.

That.. was my first kiss. THAT WAS IT! It was like kissing a wall, my dear lord, THAT was a kiss! On the other hand, Ruka seems so happy. Ah, I guess I'm the one in the wrong. I expected too much of a simple kiss.

I was surprised when the door opened. "Polka dots?"

I stood up. "Natsume?"

Natsume heaved a sigh. "I'm amazed that someone could be locked from the inside."

"Tsk! It's not my fault! Stop calling me stupid!" I retorted.

Natsume ignored me. His eyes shifted to Ruka when he stood up. "Ruka.." Natsume muttered. Ruka smiled at him. "Uhm, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming," Ruka said, then muttered, "Although you didn't come for me."

Natsume looked down and said nothing. I tilted my head. What does that mean?

"Oh yeah, Polka dots, the teacher wants you to go up the rooftop. There are some students there painting stuff. Help them. Ruka and I will be the ones bringing the paint."

"Fine," I replied. "Oh, and thank you." I walked away from the warehouse towards the academic building. On my mind, I tried to figure out what's with the weird atmosphere between Natsume and Ruka. Did they get into a fight?

I was surprised when I entered the rooftop and nobody was there. I walked around for three times before I nodded and said, "There's definitely nobody here."

I headed back to the door. I gasped. Holy.. It can't be opened! I've been locked out again! Oh yeah! I've thought of a brilliant idea! If I pretend to be committing suicide, the people would notice me and they'll save me! Hurray for my wonderful brain.

I went to the ledge and raised my hands. Oh, this is scary. I guess I've finally found out that I have a fear of heights. Ugh. Nevermind feigning suicide. I might actually fall.

When I was about to move away from the ledge, a voice suddenly called out to me. "POLKA! What on earth are you doing!"

I lost control of my balance, shocked by the sudden voice, and almost fell. Luckily, I held on to the ledge, but I was on the verge of falling. And I WILL fall if nobody helps me.

"Hold my hand!" Natsume told me, holding his hand out for me to reach.

I grumbled. "Why! You can just grab my hand and pull me up!"

He glared at me, ordering me to shut the hell up and hold his hand.

* * *

Sumire nudged Kitsuneme in the elbow. "Hey, you useless guy. You have the Alice of Flight right? Why don't you help Mikan?"

"Ehhh?" Kitsuneme replied as he watched in amusement. "It's just getting to the good part. Natsume's there to help her anyway."

* * *

I grabbed Natsume's hand and he pulled me up effortlessly. I panted and gasped for air. Jeez, my hand hurts. I looked at Natsume. "Why didn't you just pull me up? I might have fallen, you know."

"Hmph," Natsume snorted. "I'm the master. Of course I'd want you to come for me for help. I won't just grab your hand without you putting an effort as well."

Eh? What does he mean? He is so complicated. Oh well.

"Thank you… again," I told him.

"If you're thankful, stop getting into trouble, stupid."

I growled. "I'm not stupid!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!


	4. Day 3

I'm excited to end this story.. in a bad way.. lol

**

* * *

**

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Day 3: Hold Tighter**

I huffed and panted. It's the sixth sports event that I've entered in the festival. I was only supposed to participate in three but thanks to my 'master', my burden has increased. He's making me do all his parts in every event that he joined. Why did he join them if he's going to make me do it anyways? Tch! He only wants me to suffer.

I glanced at the audience. I spotted Natsume sitting at a nearby bench, staring at me. Beside him sat my boyfriend, Ruka. He smiled at me when he noticed me looking at him. I feigned a smile. Ugh. My mood dampened. I seriously need to break up with him but the way he smiles at me makes me guilty. If I hadn't known, I would have seriously thought he was intentionally torturing me with his smile.

But of course, he wasn't doing intentionally.. maybe.

"Ready.. Set.. " the referee announced. "GO!"

I ran as fast as I could. It was a hundred meter dash. Using our alices were prohibited. It would have been an easy win for me, if not for the previous contests I joined. I cursed with every step I took. Yeah, that's a lot of curses.. but it's all directed to Natsume anyway.

I winced when one of the contestants ran past me. Fudge you! I ran faster, not bothering to look back. I grinned when I ran past him, but to my surprise, I tripped.

"Ugh," I groaned in pain as I tried to stand up. The other contestants were now ahead, sneering at me. Tch! When I stood, I felt a pain on my ankle which led me falling down again.

I looked at my foot and touched my ankle. I hissed in pain. I guess it's a sprain, huh?

* * *

Natsume frowned when he saw Mikan trip. He snickered, thinking about how clumsy Mikan is. His attention was finally caught when Mikan fell again after trying to stand up.

Ruka, on the other hand, was already very worried. He knew Mikan was already at her limit, joining so many contests. He was surprised when Natsume suddenly stood up.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"That girl.." Natsume muttered. "Tch!"

To Ruka's surprise, Natsume ran towards the track field.

* * *

I tried to signal to the referee but he was too engrossed in watching that race. Gah, he's so useless!

I flinched when the referee whistled. Wha? I looked at him. He was trying to talk to a guy.. Natsume! What is he doing? Ohhh.. he's going to scold me for just sitting here. Crap. I tried to stand up. Natsume frowned when he saw what I was trying to do. He ignored the referee and ran to me.

"What the hell are you doing!" He grabbed my back and carried me like a princess.

I blushed. "That's my line! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Don't you even know what happened to you foot? Or do you want me to hammer it for you to know? Tch!" He angrily replied.

What is wrong with him! He's acting like he's the one who got sprained. He carried me to the clinic, with everybody looking at us. I didn't say a word. I knew Natsume would just scold me again if I did.

On the way, Ruka blocked us and faced Natsume. He held out both of his hands. "Natsume, she's my girlfriend. I'll take her to the clinic."

I glanced at Natsume. He was staring back at Ruka, their eyes locked. I could see the confusion in Natsume's eyes. Somehow, I hope he doesn't give me up. Yeah, that's a bad thought.

* * *

Natsume was confused. It was choosing between his best friend and.. Mikan? _Hell!_, he thought. _Of course I'd choose my best friend over this good for nothing girl!_

But somehow, he just can't say 'yes' to Ruka. Instead, he held Mikan's shoulder tighter. He gulped as he took a step. Step by step, Natsume passed by Ruka.

"I'm sorry," Natsume whispered to Ruka as he continued walking towards the clinic.

* * *

I kept silent as the nurse treated my foot. Natsume was leaning against the wall, deep in thought. I want to ask him why he didn't give me to Ruka, but I'm guessing he'd insult me. I don't know how he could insult me and still give an answer to my question.. but he'd definitely think of a way. Something along the lines of me not being worthy to be held by Ruka. Ouch.

"Natsume-kun," the nurse called out. Natsume looked at her, but didn't say anything. "I won't give her crutches, so can you assist Mikan until she heals?"

"Why?" Natsume asked as he glared at the nurse.

The nurse smirked, not a bit threatened by his glare. "Why not?"

With that, the nurse left us alone. I hesitantly broke the silence, "Uhm. Please help me..?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and opened the door, about to leave the room. "HEY!" I shouted. I limped towards the door, trying to catch up to him.

I suddenly lost balance and fell. "Owww!" I heard Natsume sigh as he turned around and walked towards me. I smiled in apology. He sighed once again as he kneeled in front of me, with me facing his back.

"Climb on," he said.

I frowned. "What?"

"I'll carry you so climb on.. or do you want me to carry you like a princess instead? Seriously, you're being demanding when you're supposed to be a mere servant."

I rolled my eyes as I held on to his shoulders. He held my feet and carried me towards the dormitory.

"Hey," he said.

"What!" I angrily asked.

"Do you want to fall down? Hold tighter." I blushed as I hugged his neck. "And don't choke me." I rolled my eyes. He's still as arrogant as ever.

* * *

Natsume sighed as he watched Mikan trying to fix her futon. He covered his mouth and tried to suppress his laughter.

He coughed and said, "For tonight, sleep on the bed."

Mikan looked at him in disbelief. "Did you eat something? Are you sick? Should I call the doctor?"

"Just say it if you don't want to!" Natsume snapped as he went outside the room to get a glass of water from downstairs. Carrying Mikan seemed to be a burden for him. He shook his head and muttered, "She's heavier than she looks."

Mikan, on the other hand, shrugged and lay on the bed. "Natsume seems to be kind today," she muttered to herself. "Maybe he felt guilty or something."

When Natsume returned to the room, Mikan was already sleeping soundly on the bed. He gazed at her for a few seconds then shut off the light. He hated the idea of sleeping on the futon, but now that Mikan's on the bed, he's left with no choice.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	5. Day 4

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Day 4: Hug Me**

I moved my foot. Looks like it worked. Just now, Natsume gave me a magic pill to heal my foot. Well, he was cursing while he gave it though. It must have cost much. Jeez, does he hate being my support so much?

"Okay, let's go," Natsume said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

The other boys noticed us and grins slowly filled her faces. "How was the night, Natsume? Did you sleep well or did you choose to enjoy it instead?" One of them asked.

Natsume glared at him. "If you say one more word, I'm going to enjoy the morning by sending you to hell."

The boy was hushed in an instant. As expected of Natsume. He should make a living out of that wonderful glare. He might even be able to kill fishes with it. What alice would that be then? Glare alice? Alice of glaring? Ninja Glare?

Today is the second day of the festival. Guess what? I'm excused from joining any events! Hallelujah! I feel so free!

"Where to?" I asked Natsume.

"To look for Ruka. We made a bet. I want to see who the winner is."

"What bet?"

"If your panties are polka dots, you'll go with me into a Hunted House. If it's not, you'll go with Ruka," he replied.

"Ohhhh…… wait.. the HELL! Why didn't I know of this? Why me?" I asked in panic. My panties? I don't even remember the design I wore today! Who the hell remembers their panty design after wearing it after all?

"So what's the design?" Natsume asked, not bothering to even look at me nor answer my question.

"How the hell would I know!" I snapped. To my surprise, Natsume grabbed my skirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

He raised my skirt and dread fell over me. Natsume was frozen silent as he let go of my skirt. Without a word, he grabbed my hand and continued walking. I heard him mutter "Tsk. Why did I have to win?" though. I rolled my eyes as I pretended not to hear him.

* * *

"Can we PLEASE not go inside? Come on, I've reduced to begging already!" I pleaded Natsume.

"Why? Scared?" Natsume mockingly asked. He wasn't grinning, but I'm sure he's just suppressing it.

"N.. No! Of course not!" I replied. Obviously a lie. I'm scared as hell.

"Then let's go." Natsume dragged me inside the cave-like door.

"Okay! Fine! I'm scared! Now, let's go! Please!" I cried out as I tried to free my hand from his grasp.

His mouth twitched! GAH! He's laughing at me! Even if he tries to hide it, I just know it! "That's even better," he mercilessly replied. I shrieked as he continued to drag me inside.

I covered my mouth as both of us walked around. There were skulls and cut off feet around us. It was evident that the Horror House Committee chose the 'GORE' theme. They made it so well that I could even smell the blood. I could smell it so well that I could almost taste it! I feel like puking.

"Don't you dare puke," Natsume warned me.

"It's your fault!" I retorted.

I pinched Natsume. He looked at me. "What?" I pointed to my mouth. "Wh.. I told you not to puke!" He looked around and saw a Venus Flytrap on a pot. He hissed as he carefully grabbed the stem and pulled out the plant. He threw it away and handed me the pot. "Puke there!"

His frowned as he looked away after seeing me puke on the pot. "Ugh." I sighed.

"Finished? Let's get out of here already. Jeez," he said as he grabbed my hand. I handed him the pot. "What the.. what do you expect me to do with that crap? Throw it!"

"But I feel like puking again!" I retorted.

He frowned. "Sh.." He grabbed the pot and threw it. He looked around then dragged me towards the trees. He made me sit down and said, "Let's just sit here for awhile until your stomach is alright already. And don't puke on me!"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Kitsuneme asked.

Kokoroyomi shrugged. "Don't know. After Mikan puked, they decided to sit there."

Kitsuneme grinned. "Oh, I see. Wakako, do me a favor."

"What! Can't you see I'm busy acting like a vampire and scaring them!" was the reply.

"Can you please switch the air conditioner to very high?"

* * *

"It's cold," I stated, my teeth chattering.

"Hug me," Natsume replied after a few silent seconds.

"Say what! I wasn't flirting with you! I meant it!" I snapped.

"I wasn't flirting with you either. It's cold. I'm telling you to use body heat."

"Why don't you use your alice?"

"Because I don't want to," he stubbornly replied. How annoying! I gulped as I slowly placed my arms around him.

* * *

"You're a genius!" Kokoroyomi exclaimed, praising Kitsuneme.

"Aren't I? Nyahahaha! Quick! We have to video it!" Kitsuneme replied it excitement. "I'm ready to spread it to the whole school!"

* * *

"Is your stomach fine already?" Natsume suddenly asked me, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'll survive," I jokingly replied.

We both got up and slowly walked towards the exit. Throughout the way, I felt like puking, but I endured it. Outside, I was greeted by Ruka. His face was full of worry.

"What took you so long? Did anything happen?" he asked.

"Uhm.." I blushed as I remembered what happened. "No, nothing. I just had some stomach problem."

After assuring him nothing happened, the worry in his face drifted away. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness he didn't find out. But somehow, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. Well, maybe it's just me not liking classes or something.

* * *

"Oh yeah," Natsume suddenly said. "Why were the polkas blue?"

I threw a pillow to him. "I hate you! Pervert!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW!


	6. Day 5

Heya! Sorry for the late update. Weeee~

* * *

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Day 5: Choose Me**

They were staring at me so hard I swear my back had a hole on it already. I sighed. What now? Do they hate me or do they just abnormally love me so much? No, actually the former is more probable.

I entered the classroom and within a spit second, all their gazes were focused on me. Wow. Nice reflexes. What am I? A monster all of you are waiting to kill?

I was surprised when Ruka suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me behind the school where nobody else was around.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He kept quiet as he gave me his cellphone and made me watch a video. I was speechless. "Ah," I managed to gasp.

"Is that fake?" he asked me. I gulped, looking away. He heaved a sigh, understanding that the video was factual. It showed me hugging Natsume at the Hunted House yesterday. "I love you. Do you love me, Mikan?"

I was surprised by the sudden question. Do I love him? Let's play safe for now.. "I.. you.. I lo—"

He cut me off, "Or do you love Natsume?"

I decided not to continue my sentence. What does he expect me to say? HELL YEAH! I LOVE NATSUME! or NO! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! I LOVE YOU! … either way, it's too dramatic. Then.. sorry? Nah, that's too harsh. I now understand how the word 'sorry' can be so evil.

Suddenly, Natsume emerged from who knows where. He glanced at Ruka as he walked towards me and whispered, "As a person, I'm telling you to say how you really feel. As your master, I'm telling you to choose me. Well, either way, your answer will be the same, hmm?"

I glared at him when he moved away and stood beside Ruka. He's confident. He's sure that I'm going to choose him. Hell! He's making things harder. Why does he want me to choose him anyway? Gah! So annoying.

"Uhm, I'm still unsure about my feelings," I told them. Natsume simply scoffed, a predictable action coming from him.

Ruka smiled. "I see. I guess I'll be courting you again then." I flinched. Wha? Court me again? Does that me I just broke up with him? No, but I didn't say I'm breaking up with him. Well.. I did say I'm not sure if I love him. "I'll be hearing your answer after dismissal."

I was shocked. "After dismissal? Today!"

He smiled at me. "Yeah. Today."

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other then said at the same time, "Sportmanship. I won't get mad if you win."

I frowned. What am I? A prize to be won? Jeez! And they're making me decide today! Impatient. So impatient. Can't even put it off until tomorrow.

* * *

"Mikan-chan," I flinched and looked at Narumi-sensei. "Answer the equation on the board."

I gulped as I stood up. Crud, I don't know how to solve that. To my surprise, Ruka stood up and saved me, "I'll answer that, Narumi-sensei."

"Ruka-kun, I already asked Mikan-chan to answer it," Narumi-sensei replied.

Ruka smiled as he walked towards the blackboard and started solving the equation. "But I insist," he said as he placed the chalk down, showing his answer to the class. Narumi-sensei was speechless, but regained composure after awhile and told Ruka to go back to his seat.

Beside me, Natsume didn't show any reaction and continued reading manga. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does it please you so to look at my face?" I scoffed and ignored him.

During our recess break, Ruka treated me and waited patiently in line. That was when I realized it was all part of his courting plan.

Well, it didn't matter, really. What bothered my was what I'm going to answer him later. Moreover, Natsume isn't even doing anything yet he expects me to choose him. Although, it would be freakier if he did do something. It's too out of his character. Yeah, I prefer he doesn't do anything.

During lunch time, I had the opportunity to talk to Natsume without the interference of others.

"Hey," I greeted. He didn't budge. Freaking jerk. "You're asking me to choose you but you won't even do a thing."

He placed the manga down and leaned forward towards me. I backed away in impulse. "Why? Do you want me to do something?"

I stuttered, "N.. no! Forget it."

He scoffed as he picked up the manga and continued reading. He's one scary guy. Who knows what's going on inside his brain? I sure don't want to know. World domination? Heh, he'd rather burn it.

The day went by fast. Too fast, actually. Gah! I feel like destroying the damned clock! The very second the bell rang, I rapidly escaped out of the classroom, running towards the girl's comfort room. Hell! Thank goodness I'm fast at running!

I shrieked as someone pulled me inside one of the unused classrooms. Another hand covered my mouth and stopped me from screaming. I turned around and cursed. "Natsume!"

"Shhhh," he hissed as he peeked outside.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!"

"You're too noisy," he stated. To my surprise, a pair of lips crashed upon mine. Sweet, so sweet. I felt time stop, my pulse getting faster by the second. I wished it would never stop, but then, the lips departed. I opened my eyes, letting out a gasp.

"Y..you," I stuttered. "Did you just.. kiss me?"

"Well, that's what you wanted right?" He rolled his eyes and poked my forehead. "Don't forget, Choose Me."

I gulped. I enjoyed that crappy kiss! He is so!

The door opened. "Mikan?" I turned around just to see Ruka. Great. I started saying prayers in my head. This isn't good. "So what's your answer?"

"I.." I replied. Let's get this over with. "I'm sorry, Ruka."

Natsume remained quiet, simply staring down at the floor. Ruka smiled. "I see. But I won't give up. I'll try again and again." He left us as if nothing had happened.

"Wha—" I gasped in disbelief. That's it? I expected some crying moments followed by intense action between two crying men. I glanced at Natsume. Ok, maybe that was a bit too much for an expectation. But still! "He's going to try again?"

"Duh. What kind of man gives up after one rejection? Dummy." I glared at Natsume. "What now?"

"Tch! So insensitive!" I angrily exclaimed as I stomped out the room. How annoying. He won't even chase me? Really, and after I chose him too! …Wait.. I chose him! No, I just rejected Ruka. That doesn't mean I love Natsume. I can't love that jerk! He doesn't even know the heart of an innocent girl. Ugh! So annoying!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	7. Day 6

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Day 6: Kiss Me**

I bit my nail. Am I the only one feeling this humongous tension between us? I glanced at Natsume. He didn't glance back and simply continued reading manga. I sighed. Yeah, maybe it's just me.

"If you're planning to rape me, why don't you just do it?" Natsume blurted out.

I snorted. "Raping you? You wish. I just wanted to clarify that I do not like you."

He placed the book down and looked at me. He pointed at his lips. "Kiss me."

I coughed, shocked at what he said. "K.. kiss you! What are you— stop kidding around!"

He didn't retort and simply picked up the book and continued reading. How shallow.

"Kiss me before the day ends," he finally said. "..or else I will tell the whole school that you attempted to rape me."

I gasped. "Wha.. and who do you think will believe you?"

"My fan club," he bluntly said. I trembled in anger. Blackmailing me now, isn't he? I've never seen someone boast about having their own fan club.

Will I kiss him?

Stupid brain! Of course I won't! I imagined myself being bullied by girls, having eggs thrown at me and flowerpots falling on my head. Ah, what a tough choice.

Today is a holiday so we don't have classes. Thinking about it, why am I hanging out in Natsume's room anyway? I stood up and hesitantly left, half expecting Natsume to ask where I was going. But the jerk simply ignored me! Hmph. Why am I getting angry about it anyway? He can do what he wants and that's just fine!

I was surprised to see Ruka standing outside the room. He looked at me in surprise. "Mikan."

"Why are you here, Ruka?" I asked. Has he turned into a frightful stalker! No, mustn't be. Behind me, Natsume placed his manga down and stared at us.

"Ah, I came since I thought you would be bored in here. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" I happily replied. Natsume stood up and walked towards us.

"I'll come with you. I'm bored as well," Natsume said.

I pouted. He's going to bug me about that kiss. "But you were just reading mang—"

He glared at me, making me unable to continue. Tch. Forceful, as always. "Do as you like," I retorted.

In the end, he actually had the courage to go with us. Ugh. Moreover, he's not kind enough to take the role of a 'third-wheel'. He actually walks between Ruka and me. With what he's doing, Ruka and I can't talk with each other.

"So, Natsume. I expected you to prefer walking around alone," I started, obviously trying to send Natsume away. I don't want to offend him, but I sure hope he gets the message.

He scoffed. "Don't be polite. I know you want me to go along. You chose me, after all," he replied, obviously boasting to Ruka.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm clarifying it once again. I do not want you to go along and I sure didn't choo—"

"Whatever," he cut in. He makes me SOOOO mad!

"Say, Mikan.." Ruka said. "How about you stay in my room tonight?"

I coughed in surprise while Natsume simply frowned. "That's dangerous," Natsume remarked.

Ruka smiled. "Really? I think staying in your room for a whole week is more dangerous."

Sparks flew around as they glared at each other. What are they? Kids? "Sorry, Ruka, but I can't. I have to sleep at Natsume's or else Hotaru will get mad at me."

Ruka suddenly lost his confidence. "H.. Hotaru? Ah, right. Then, forget my offer."

"Scared?" Natsume mocked.

"Of course not."

There was silence once again. Finally, Ruka spoke up, "I'm going. Although I don't want to leave yet, I still have to study for the exams." He winked at me. "Good luck tomorrow."

My eyes almost popped out from my eyes. Crap! I forgot that there's a test tomorrow! More importantly, it's in Math! Ugh!

I slowly crept away, hoping Natsume won't notice me. "And where are you going?"

"A.. ah.. see.. I.." I mumbled.

"You.." He hissed. "You couldn't have forgotten to study, haven't you?"

"Ah, about that.."

Without letting me explain, he dragged me to the library. I was surprised when he placed a ton of books on the table.

"You.. you can't be serious! You want me to study _that_!"

"We have a pop quiz in French tomorrow. You think Math is your only problem?" He threw a Math book at me.

I sighed as I started to study under the observation of Mr. Hyuuga Natsume. Ah, he shouldn't try to become a teacher. His students will experience hell even before they die.

"Très bien."

I looked up. "Eh?"

"Tell me what 'très bien' means in English," he said.

I shrugged. "I don't remember hearing our teacher teach us that before."

He glared at me. "Are you serious? Are you really _really_ _serious_! Of course she hasn't taught us that! That phrase is part of the basics! Basics! And even if she did teach us that, I don't even expect you to remember it!"

I nervously smiled. "Oui."

"It means 'very good'! Ugh, you're trying to kill me," he muttered as he sank down the chair.

"Gomen, gomen," I apologized as I continued to read the book.

"It's 'désolé'! Désolé!" he angrily exclaimed, not even letting me speak in Japanese.

Strict…

"Ah, that's right. You haven't kissed me yet," he stated. "When will you do it?"

I rolled my eyes. "When the moon and stars separates."

"But before that happens, you'll be labeled as a rapist. Are you okay with that or will you start kicking the moon out of the sky already?" he mocked.

"I hate you," I muttered.

He was quiet for a few seconds but finally replied, "I'll hear you say that again after you kiss me."

I glared at him. He looked away. UGH! So annoying…

* * *

"Hey," he called out while I was lying on the futon. "Do you really have no intention on kissing me?"

I flinched. Oh yeaaaah.. I totally forgot about that after reading fifty pages of complex French words and thirty pages of what seemed like college algebra.

I sat up. He blankly stared at me as I closed the distance between us. Am I really doing this! For real! I backed away. I tried again, but I ended up backing away once again. Is kissing a person really this hard? Gah!

Finally, the speechless guy speaks, "You take too much time."

"Well why don't we switch places! It's hard you know!" I complained.

Without a second thought, he replied, "Well, I don't mind." To my surprise, I was pulled down into a deep kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	8. Day 7

Ah, it's finally finished. I underestimated this story. It was very.. hard to make. Lol.. Anyway, I'll be writing another Gakuen Fic after I'm settled for school.. and to those who also like vocaloid, please read "Mr. Troublesome". Some fic I made for it, staring Rin and Len ;)

**

* * *

**

**I Am His Faithful Servant**

**Day 7: The End**

"N.. Natsume," I mumbled.

He glanced up to me. "What?"

"A.. are we.. a.. uhm.. a.. c.. cou.. cou.."

He sighed. "A couple?"

I nodded. "Un."

He snorted. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I'm asking you if we're going out and yet you won't even answer me seriously!"

He looked at me in the eye. To my surprise, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, embracing me into a hug. "Got your answer now, Polka?"

Blushing, I pushed him away. "Hmph! You didn't have to hug me!"

Instead of replying, he continued reading his manga. I rolled my eyes and left for the cafeteria. So me and Natsume are going out? Well yeah, we did kiss already.. twice, at that. But it's just.. weird. I never thought me and Natsume could match. I don't even know if we even match right now. We're always fighting and he's always doing stuff that just surprises me.

"Mikan? Mikan!" I flinched, realizing that Ruka has been calling my name. He smiled at me. "Is something wrong? You seemed like you were in a complete other universe."

"Are you calling me an alien?" I bluntly asked.

He smiled apologetically. "Of course not."

I smiled. "Just kidding. It's nothing really. I was just thinking that days before I was your.."

I stopped talking, realizing that Ruka was still trying to win me over again. He smiled. "No, it's okay. And now you're Natsume's girlfriend, is that it?" I nodded in response. "You know, Natsume's liked you for quite awhile now."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Really?"

He snickered. "Unbelievable, right? He's always been keeping that poker face of his. I knew he liked you too, so I took hold of the situation and asked you out first." Ruka sighed. "But I guess I only helped him express his feelings, haven't I?"

I looked down. "Ruka.."

He beamed at me. "But don't worry. I won't give up until both of you are married. I'll even go against the wedding! I might even kidnap you, or send some girl to seduce Natsume!" He smiled, as if what he was saying were sacred words meant for praising the heavens. "Don't worry. I won't make your life a bed of roses until I get you back."

"Ahhh," I replied, half troubled. Marriage? Me marry Natsume? I can't even imagine it. How will Natsume even propose? I bet he'll threaten me again. Tell me to propose to him or something or else he'll spread fake stuff about me. Tsk tsk. I guess this is the wrong path to take, after all. I'll be feeling hell with Natsume. Moreover, add Ruka's evil intentions to the package and it'll be a perfect disaster.

"Ah, that's right," Ruka remarked. "It's your last day here in the boy's dorm right?"

I winced. I almost forgot! It IS my last day here! This means I'll be seeing Natsume lesser than usual. Should I give him chocolates as a thank you gift? Wait. What should I thank for anyway?

"Mikan?"

I flinched. "Ah, Ruka. Sorry, I'm going back to the classroom."

He nodded. I walked slowly towards the classroom. What am I going to tell him anyway? That it's my last day in his room so we should spend it together? Ugh. That just sounds ridiculous and disgusting. Moreover, it's weekday so we have classes. The only time we could be actually together is.. dismissal. Which means, both of us will be alone in Natsume's room. Which means…. SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN BETWEEN US!

I shook my head. No, no. Natsume might be a pervert, but he won't go to such lengths, will he? I remembered how he lifted my skirt before. On the second thought, he just might be capable of doing the most perverted things in the entire world. The king of perverts would be a good title for him. Ugh! It's not the right time to be giving him grandiose titles. For six straight days, I've been able to somewhat sleep soundly, actually oblivious to the great danger that lurks over the bed beside the futon, but tonight, he might just reveal that beast within him and attack me! NOOOOOO! I can't let that happen! Must protect my virginity!

"Will you go in or will you just keep staring at the lovely wooden door?" I flinched. I know that cold mocking voice!

"Natsume?" I guessed, 101% sure I was correct.

"Hmm?" he asked. I sighed. In the end, I was correct. I opened the door and entered. "Why were you standing out there like a lawn accessory?"

"Not like you care anyway," I angrily replied.

"So who's the retarded guy who mistook your head as a teacup and poured hot coffee on your head?" he mockingly asked.

"You," I retorted. He simply glanced at me and didn't reply.

* * *

I laid on the futon. What a day. Tomorrow, I'm out of this room already.

"Why are you lying of the futon?" Natsume asked.

"Isn't that obvious, Mr. Genius? I'm going to sleep," I replied as I closed my eyes. I gasped when I was suddenly lifted off the futon and dropped on the bed. It was dark, but I knew the guy was Natsume.

He laid beside me and to my surprise, hugged me. "Goodnight."

"H.. Hey! What's this? Why are we sleeping together? And why are you hugging me?"

He didn't reply and simply ignored me. Wha! How sneaky! I tried to leave, but he only tightened his hug. Ugh. How evil of him. I blushed. Are we going to stay like this for the whole night? I winced. I could feel his steady breathing. A bit hesitant, I cuddled, keeping myself comfortable in his arms. It's not like I can free myself anyway. I heard him snicker. Tch. I knew he was still awake!

"Before the day ends, I'm going to give you my last order," he whispered.

"What?" I angrily asked. I wonder what ridiculous order he'll give me.

"I…" He whispered. "I want you to be my servant for another week as well as stay in this room until you are relieved of your duties."

…..

"WHAT?" I yelled as I sat up.

He snickered and I blushed. "Don't you like that? Polka? We'll be sleeping together for another week. Makes you smile, ne?"

My jaw fell. WHAT THE HELL?

The End

* * *

Ah, sweet endings. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. *sighs* School, school..

Please REVIEW! ;)


End file.
